hay diferentes formas de pagar
by Noodle Tusspot Niccals
Summary: 2D decide apostar con Murdoc, pero al no tener el dinero para pagarle, este se ve forzado a pagar de otra manera. / Menciones de Noodle y Russel


_**Hola!~ pues no se que decir sobre este fic...solo que acabo de terminarlo recién :'D sos las 2 Am y la gente normal duerme e_e pero yo escribo (?**_

* * *

_**Sinceramente estoy aburrido, hace calor, y una migraña esta comenzando a hacerse notoria, Murdoc esta en el lobby viendo televicion, Noodle se fue a la tienda, y conociéndola no creo que llegue temprano, y bueno..Russel no se donde esta. Decidí ir al lobby para acompañar a Murdoc, ya que el día se esta haciendo eterno, tal vez porque estoy solo.**_

-Que haces aqui face-ache?! -Exclamo el bajista al ver al peliazul sentarse junto a el.

-Estoy muy aburrido..¡Por favor dejame quedarme aqui contigo!

El mayor hizo un gesto de desagrado y maldijo por lo bajo, sabia que debía aceptar, de otra forma 2D no dejaría de atormentarlo toda la tarde. O hasta que llegara Noodle.

-Que vez?- 2D rompio el silencio con una amplia sonrisa, en un intento por sacar algun tipo de conversacion con el moreno, quien no se sentia comodo, y estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-Algo sobre nazis...-Murdoc tuvo una macabra idea, ya que últimamente sus torturas hacia el peliazul se estaban ''desgastando'', por así decirlo, y cada ves era mas difícil hacer que el vocalista cayera en sus trampas. - oye Stuart...

El nombrado se giro para quedar cara a cara con Murdoc, quien intentaba contener su risa, ya que no quería echarlo a perder.

-Te gustaria apostar conmigo?.

-Apostar? n-no se bien como se hace eso Muds...-respondio algo apenado, ya que posiblemente habia arruinado una forma de matar el aburrimiento.

-No importa- gruño, notoriamente molesto devido a la estupidez del menor.- ¿tienes dinero? -pregunto, imaginandose posible cantidad de verde que pudiese obtener con 2D

-Eh..-se detuvo a pensar por un momento, al parecer traia consigo unos cuantos dolares, pero no queria que el bajista se enterase de eso.-creo que no Murdoc

-Bueno no importa...escucha..-comenzó, colocando su dedo indice al frente, como si estuviese dictando algo para principiantes.- solo debes decir la cantidad una cantidad de dinero..entre mas mejor ''_para mi'' _...- después de un largo rato, de golpes y gritos repartidos por todo el cuerpo de 2D, este finalmente logro entender, con una amplia sonrisa le agradeció a Murdoc y la apuesta inicio.

-Ya van...10 apuestas seguidas face-ache, y en todas he ganado yo.- sonrió victorioso mientras se acercaba a 2D.

-Este juego no me ha gustado...ya me voy, quiero ver a los zombies..-sus acciones fueron detenidas por el brazo de Murdoc presionandolo, con fuerza, como si este quisiese quebrarlo. -M-murdoc me estas lastimando.-lagrimeo

-me debes mas de mil dolares Stu...-el mayor se acerco peligrosamente a un muy asustado Stuart, levemente sonrojado y con voz temblorosa este respondió.

-P-pero...s-si d-dijiste que era n-nada mas un juego!- exclamo asustado

-Lo se...-su mano acaricio lentamente la cara de 2D, quien no comprendía nada. - pero yo también te dije sobre las consecuencias...Stuart.

-Murdoc..¡yo no tengo todo ese dinero!- grito, mientras sentía que su voz se quebraba y el llanto amenazaba con salir, para dejarlo en una total humillación.

-Hay mas formas de pagar.-respondió simplemente, mientras halaba al peliazul dentro del cartpark y lo encerraba, junto con el, en la habitación del menor.

-O-otras formas?...t-tampoco tengo tarjetas..-dijo casi sin aire, producto de que Murdoc, en menos de un minuto lo tenia acorralado contra la pared de su cuarto.

-Hace tiempo que no me divierto 2D, complaceme, y tal vez tu deuda quede pagada.- El mayor se abalanzo sobre aquellos temblorosos labios que tartamudeaban, besándolos salvajemente.

2D no supo como reaccionar ante las acciones de Murdoc, decidio dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le producia aquel beso repentino.

La lengua de demonio del bajista se introdujo en su boca, jugueteando con la del menor, lamiendo cada rincón de aquella cavidad, que muy pronto profanaría con algo mas que con simples besos.

2D sintio su cara arder, producto del rubor, no se atrevió a mirar a Murdoc a los ojos, aunque sabia que el tenia su vista puesta en el.

-Quítate la camisa.-Ordeno con severidad, mientras observaba como un hilito de saliva aun unía sus bocas.

Stuart no dudo en obedecer, entre sonrojado y confundido, no se atrevió a preguntarle a Murdoc el porque de todo esto. Sabia que el mayor simplemente lo ignoraría o golpearía, algo típico en el.

Murdoc lanzo al peliazul sobre la cama sin tender, y comenzó lentamente a lamer su cuello, deleitándose con los pequeños gemidos ahogados que este emitía.

-No te preocupes Stu, no te dejare así.-se limito solamente a decir eso, con su característica voz rasposa y una mirada de perversión, cosa que aterro al inocente 2D.

De un hábil movimiento se bajo los pantalones, seguidos de su ropa interior.

La vista proporcionada al peliazul lo sonrojo hasta las orejas. Temeroso aun, fue abriendo poco a poco su boca, a medida que observaba como Murdoc se le acercaba otra vez.

Este no dudo en embestir velozmente, sintiendo como la boca del vocalista lo inundaba de placer.

-a-ah...sigue...2D s-sigue- gimio sonoramente mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la cedosa cabellera del menor

Después de un rato, el mayor se corre. Stuart lamia sensualmente la esencia blanquecina del bajista mientras este lo observaba, pero aun no estaba del todo complacido.

-Donde aprendiste?.-bromeo, pero solo atino a poner aun mas rojas las mejillas del tecladista

Murdoc termina de desacerse de la ropa de 2D, quien comienza a temblar, y trata de detener lo inevitable.

-Sabes que con solo eso, no saldaras tu deuda face-ache.-dijo mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas temblorosas del chico.-tu sabes muy bien lo que quiero.-concluyo, dando la primer estocada, arrebatandole un grito de desesperación, y algunas lagrimas a 2D, quien solo se estremece, dolorosamente, debajo de su nueva pesadilla.

-¡M-murdoc! basta por favor!.- esta vez no pudo ocultar su llanto, aunque fuese imposible, podía llorar, ni siquiera aquel gesto conmovió a Murdoc, quien solo siguió moviéndose, mas fuerte, hasta que después de un rato se corrió dentro del peliazul.

2D suspira, al por fin verse liberado, con timidez se acerca al moreno y le da un beso en su mejilla.

Aquel acto, aquel beso, estremecio al mayor, haciendole sentir una sensacion de algo que hace años le habian negado.

Amor.

Stu se acurruca en el hombro de Murdoc, durmiendose instantáneamente, mientras sus mejillas aun seguían sonrojadas debido al reciente esfuerzo.

-tu deuda esta saldada..-dijo suavemente el mayor mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente y dormía junto a el.

Las explicaciones a Noodle, o hasta a Russel vendrían luego.

* * *

_**reviews? :T**_


End file.
